


Once In A Lifetime

by gunshoes



Series: Once in a Lifetime [4]
Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Power Play, Riding, Spanking, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, a lot of kissing tbh, like a bit, they team up on pat basically and he loooves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunshoes/pseuds/gunshoes
Summary: The two of them like to team up.





	Once In A Lifetime

The two of them like to team up. They like to toy with Pat, play with him. Tease him and poke him and send him suggestive glances while they’re out and about, and then continue the teasing once they’re alone. Simone likes to rest her hand around his waist and let her fingers run gently across any exposed skin she can find. Justin likes to flash Pat soft smirks and wink when she does this. He loves seeing the visible change in Pat’s face, when his eyes dim and he swallows and licks his lips. Simone creeps her fingers down Pat’s skin and brushes them lightly over the happy trail leading down to his crotch. 

“Simone, c’mon.” Justin said, and Simone raised an eyebrow at him. “I thought you wanted to tease him?” Simone responded, playing with the button on Pat’s jeans. Pat whimpered, and arched up slightly against Simone’s touch. Justin rolled his eyes in obvious annoyance. “I meant more like this,” He said, and snatched her hand off from where she was beginning to unbutton Pat’s jeans and pulled her towards him. Simone fell into Justin’s side, but he steadied her. Justin moved his grip down to Simone’s waist and pulled her into a kiss. Pat whined while watching the two of them, but he knew this was now the game they were going to play. 

Simone pulled out of their kiss and laughed, before climbing onto the bed, motioning Justin to follow her. “Pat you can sit down at the end,” Justin said, smirking at him. Pat huffed out a quick breath, and he watched intently as Justin kissed up Simone’s neck, sucking and laving it over with his tongue, leaving wet kisses against her jugular. Pat whined and craned his neck, but they both ignored him, entirely in their own world, seeming to forget Pat completely. 

“Justin can you lay down? I want him to watch me suck your dick.”Justin grinned and laid down, and Simone kneeled between his legs. She pulled off his pants, tossing them to the floor, before pulling Justin’s dick out of his boxers. She turned to look at Pat as she gave Justin’s dick a long, flat lick from the head down to the base. Justin shivered, and grabbed a handful of her hair. “You better not pull my hair, Justin.” Simone warned, before sucking the head of his dick into her mouth. She was still staring at Pat as she did this, and Justin looked over at him too. Pat was blushing and holding a hand over his crotch. He tried to avert his gaze, but would always bring his eyes back to Simone, who was staring at him while she traced her tongue up and down Justin’s cock. 

“You want a taste?” Justin asked, and Pat gulped and nodded but Simone glared daggers at him, and he fell back. “No. Not yet baby, I don’t think so.” She said. Simone sat up on her knees, grabbed at the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head. Her long hair bounced on her shoulders and fell down her back. Justin propped himself up on his elbows, and watched further as she hiked up her skirt and grabbed at the hem of her panties and maneuvered them down her legs. She straddled Justin, and grabbed at the base of his dick. She turned again to look towards Pat, but closed her eyes as she sank down on Justin’s cock. 

Pat and Justin groaned simultaneously, and Simone looked delighted at the noises she’d pulled out of them. “Oh, Patrick that’s so sweet! You want me that much?” Pat knew the question was probably rhetorical, but he nodded anyway. Simone laughed again before lifting herself off of Justin’s dick, only to come back down again, slower this time, making sure to keep eyes on Pat to watch his reaction. Pat groaned again, and grinded into the palm he was holding over his crotch. Simone tsked at him. “You should know better than that, c’mon.” Pat’s blush crept further up his cheeks, and he removed his hand. “Good boy. Now where was I?” 

She turned her attention back to riding Justin, bouncing on his dick, her hands planted solidly on his chest. Justin too was thrusting up to meet her. He glanced over at Pat and gave him a wink before raising his hand up and bringing it down onto Simone’s ass. She let out a quiet moan, and arched her back. Justin grinned and squeezed her before repeating the motion. Simone groaned again, and Pat grinned at watching Justin take the reigns. 

He laid back and pulled Simone down on top of him before he rolled them over. Simone was startled and she let out a quiet squeaking sound as Justin grabbed the backs of her knees, holding her up as he fucked into her. Simone cried out as Justin thrust himself into her, it felt as if he were going deeper and deeper every time, making a place for himself. “That’s better,” Justin said happily, and gazed over at Pat, winking again, before slamming harder into Simone. Justin held out a hand, gesturing for Pat to come to him. Pat knee-walked over to Justin and grabbed his hand. Justin smiled and leaned forward to kiss Pat warmly. 

Their kiss was wonderful for Pat, who had been teased with no reward all evening. Attention from Justin always elicited a kind of warmth that spread throughout Pat’s body. Justin pulled back and turned his attention toward Simone. “And when I’m done you’re going to let Patrick fuck you, seeing as you’ve been teasing him all night and he’s earned it, don’t you think?” Simone rolled her eyes, before he thrust up into her again, and her glare dispersed as she moaned again. Justin grinned down at her, and gave a final thrust before coming inside of her. He pulled out and Simone sat up, placing a hand on Pat’s chest and pushing him down onto his back. “I’ll do what you want Justin, so long as I can ride him.” She said, and Justin shrugged, laying back to watch the two of them. 

Pat fumbled with his fly, and Simone rolled her eyes, batting his hands away to get his pants down herself. “God Patrick, have some patience,” Simone said, smiling something evil. Patrick thought he was about to scream at her that he had been patient all evening, but before he could she had pulled his cock out and was sinking down on it. Pat groaned and grabbed onto her hips, immediately arching up into her, rolling his hips up against her body. Simone sighed and arched her back, her skirt was still on, and Pat grabbed a fistful of fabric and bunched it up at her waist, watching as she sank her pussy down onto his cock. Pat groaned, and ground into her again, thrusting up inside of her and watching where her folds were closed around him, holding him inside. “Fuck,” Pat said under his breath. Simone just kept fucking down on him, at a faster pace now. Pat glanced over and caught Justin’s gaze. Justin gave him a soft smile, and Pat shuddered as he came inside of Simone. “Shit,” Simone swore, and rose herself off of Pat’s dick. 

Justin was by her side in a heartbeat and brought a hand down to rub firmly at her clit. Simone grabbed at the sheets, tangling her fist in them and letting out huffs of air as Justin worked her over. “Pat,” Justin looked over at him, and he looked at Justin through glazed over eyes. “C’mere babe,” he said, and Pat mindlessly approached Justin. Justin grinned, and looked down at Simone and winked at her, before pulling Pat into a deep kiss. Simone moaned at the sight of them, thrusting up against Justin’s hand. Justin was tracing Pat’s lips with his tongue, and took his lower lip between his teeth, tugging it gently and making Pat whine. Simone bit off a cry and Justin pulled away from Pat to smile down at her. “Not so composed now huh?” He asked, gleefully. Simone shot him what was probably supposed to be a glare, but Justin rubbed her clit faster, and her glare shifted as her head fell back, and she cried out as she came. 

Justin pulled his hand away and wiped it against her thigh. Simone smacked his hand as he brought it away, and Justin laughed. He turned back to Pat and kissed him again, before flopping down next to Simone and pulling Pat on top of him. Simone turned to curl up to Justin’s side and laid an arm over his stomach. Pat reached out and grasped Simone’s hand, smiling at her. She smiled back at him. “Hope we didn’t tease you too much, babe.” Simone said with a soft smile. Pat smiled back at her. “Nah. Not when I know how everything will end.” Justin snorted, and smacked Pat lightly on the hip. “You think you know, baby. We’re always full of surprises.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last fic in this little series! Thank you to everyone who's been reading, I know we're a small fandom but everyone here is great! And extra big thank you to those who've sent me messages on [my tumblr!](http://www.gun-shoes.tumblr.com)  
> I'm in the process of writing another series right now and I'm aiming to post it in two weeks, I dig sticking to a posting schedule. If you want to know about my next series feel free to send me an ask, it's probably one of the silliest concepts but I'm very excited about it.  
> [Title from here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I1wg1DNHbNU)


End file.
